


星辰昀#专属宝贝 by_苏景年

by NCT_Zen97_0701



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT_Zen97_0701/pseuds/NCT_Zen97_0701
Relationships: 钟辰乐/董思成 朴志晟/董思成 钟辰乐/朴志晟
Kudos: 3





	星辰昀#专属宝贝 by_苏景年

鍾辰樂吻住了董思成的唇瓣，抓著他的手，帶著他去撫摸自己的大東西，說：“哥哥…寶貝…我好喜歡、好喜歡你……”  
董思成身體裏的藥勁上來了，渾身燥熱，下身迅速挺起，不知不覺想向涼的東西上靠。  
董思成抱住鍾辰樂，用下身蹭著對方同樣挺立的下身，嘴裏喃喃道：“哥哥…幫幫我……”  
鍾辰樂心軟是軟了，正想托著搞進去的時候，突然想到之前自己和樸志晟、董思成的種種，不由得只用莖頭在小穴的口蹭了蹭。  
感受著那朵小玫瑰正在一張一合、無聲地邀請他進入。  
那時，他的心軟了一片，也不顧得之前怎麽樣了，直接搞了進去。搞進去之後才想起來沒潤滑，都是董思成身體裏分泌的液體做的潤滑。  
“寶貝真的是，天生被搞的命”鍾辰樂開始了下身的動作，一下比一下狠，切還很有技巧地撞在那個令身下人酥麻的點上。而身下人，十分可口.  
小孩子總歸是小孩子，搞了四十分鍾左右就內身寸在董思成可口的小洞穴裏面了。（hhh）  
樸志晟接手，把董思成撈起來，把憋得快爆炸的、又粗又長的、經身佈滿血管的、黑紫色的經插入他。（。。。）  
董思成被他抱在懷裏承受著撞繫，發出甜美可愛的  
女喬口今（hh）  
血管刮著內壁，把董思成搞得很爽.  
但是相比钟辰乐来说，朴志晟的耐力好很多，直直艹幹了他一小時左右才內身寸。  
此事的董思成，已經沒力氣再反抗了。


End file.
